Man on the Moon
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Spark Plug Weasley was just another classmate, as far as Molly Prewett was concerned. But a conversation about the American's, and their big space contraption, might help Molly see Arthur in a different sort of light.


_**Written for the 'HP Potions Competition' by Black Boxed, using **__**Doxycide**__** – Write about Mrs. Weasley. **_

_**Also written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 123, first man on the moon. **_

_**Also using quote # 38 (Be weird. Be random. Be who you are. Because you never know who would love the person you hide.) from the 'Inspirational Quote Competition' by teddylupin-snape. (This is my **__**challenge **__**entry.) **_

….

Molly hadn't ever thought she was going to fall in love so desperately. Arthur Weasley was just another housemate, another classmate; there wasn't much about him that stood out to her, except that he was a little over-interested in Muggles, and that he was funny. Other than that, he could have been just another slightly awkward boy who sat behind her in Charms. He was amusing, and vaguely attractive, but she had never really seen him as anyone other than a good acquaintance. He was sweet and open-minded about nearly everything, but he was just a bit too _different _for anyone to truly ever have properly befriended him; he spent most of his time messing with spark plugs and little odds and ends from a radio he'd taken apart near the beginning of the year. Overall, a decent guy, but Molly hadn't ever thought of him as anything but _Spark Plug Weasley. _

"Did you know America intends on having the very first man on the moon by next year?" Arthur asked her one day, dropping down in the seat next to her. Molly gave him a blank look, not quite sure what he was talking about. Sure, she knew America seemed intent on doing everything faster than Russia, as of late, but she wasn't sure what people on the moon had to do with Charms class. After all, there was no reason they would be talking about such things in class. But, one glance at Arthur showed that he was enthusiastic about the entire topic. "I've been reading mags recently about it; they've got it all set up, a big metal contraption that will send three guys up into space. Can you imagine?" He got a vague, somewhat dreamy look on his face, as if he was indeed imagining men riding in a can in the middle of dark nothingness. "I wonder what it would look like, all those different things that run the spaceship."

Molly blinked at him, suddenly not seeing just a Muggle-obsessed teenage boy; his entire face seemed to light up as he spoke, like the very idea was just lifting his spirits. Molly couldn't help but smile as Arthur continued talking in his excited, somewhat loud voice about the pictures he'd found about the crew and how this would change the world forever. He was kind of cute that way, moving his hands frequently as he spoke, and suddenly, Molly saw not just weird _Spark Plug Weasley_, but a young man who was enthusiastic about what he loved, and didn't care what anyone else thought about him. Molly grinned at him as he continued talking, seeing him as the boy who loved what he did, regardless of the consequences.

Arthur had never been her type-not that she was entirely sure what her type was. He hadn't ever stuck out in her mind as _the boy she would fall in love with_. And, listening to him rant happily, she wasn't quite in love with him, not yet. But something had changed between them, though Molly didn't understand it, and Arthur didn't even seem to have noticed. Things between them were different now, though, regardless of how subtle. They weren't madly in love just yet-they weren't even really friends-but Molly thought she could see, just a little, someone she might like to get to know better. Someone she might have grown closer to, given the opportunity and time. And Arthur? He saw a girl who didn't immediately change the subject, or back off. Molly was a nice girl, she wouldn't have ever been so rude, but it went beyond that. She almost seemed _interested_, in him and what he was saying.

They weren't in love, yet, not yet. That wouldn't happen for another few months, but they were no longer two strangers orbiting the same solar system, but never touching. Something had happened in those brief minutes, and they had both been affected by it. Arthur had found a friend who was willing to listen, and Molly had found a friend who could make her smile; they talked quietly the rest of class, nothing too serious. The two Gryffindors joked together, laughing about whatever crossed their mind, and they didn't care what came out, because there was no reason to get offended.

They weren't in love, but like the men who would one day walk on the moon, they were taking steps towards a brighter future.


End file.
